EL amor no me interesa
by Zolin
Summary: One Shot. Un viaje se ve frustrado por la llegada de un visitante inesperado. ¿a quién le toca ser el mal tercio?


Mi primer fic. Es una historia sin mucho sentido, me salió algo totalmente diferente a lo que originalmente había planeado. Pero bueno, espero que ustedes disfruten de ella como yo disfrute haciendola.

* * *

El amor está seriamente sobrevaluado.

Sencillamente no entiendo el empeño de todo el mundo en conseguir pareja. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué es tan malo estar solo, o soltero, lo que sea?

Lo malo no es estar solo, lo malo es ser el mal tercio, algo así como una tercera tetilla; un gemelo siamés fundido al cuerpo del feto. ¡Jamás! Prefiero quedarme solo a salir con mis amigos enamorados.

¿En que momento la soltería se volvió sinónimo de soledad? En la era del conocimiento, la tolerancia y la justicia social los solteros somos el grupo demográfico más jodido del mundo.

Está bien, exagero, pero dejando aparte los países del medio oriente o de África, es verdad y lo saben.

¿No me creen? Déjenme darles un ejemplo: El verano pasado yo y Kari decidimos volver a Nueva York.

Antes de que pregunten, sí, ella me gustaba. Si ponen atención a la conjugación del verbo gustar se darán cuenta de que es copretérito, o sea una situación en el pasado que no es verdad en el presente.

En fin, el punto es que deje pasar demasiado tiempo y acabe como "el mejor amigo", ya saben, el punto donde la chica te dice que te ama, y te tiene confianza infinita y un cariño sincero…… y sencillamente no te puede ver como un novio.

Pero pierdo el hilo de la conversación. Estando en Manhattan, nos encontramos con Willis, se ofreció a hacer de guía turístico y nos ofreció su apartamento para no gastar en hospedaje.

Por supuesto aceptamos de inmediato… hasta que me enteré que Davis venía camino. Lo separaban de su queridísima novia, Kari, cinco agobiantes, alarmantes, desesperantes e insufribles… horas. En la sexta decidió que tenía dos opciones, tirarse de un puente o ir a alcanzarla al otro lado del mundo.

Por su puesto a Kari le pareció el gesto más dulce y enternecedor de toda su vida. Agradecidísima lo recibió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas en el aeropuerto internacional JFK.

Willis me miro con lástima, ¡lástima! Como si al maldito bastardo le fuera mejor en el amor. Y me dijo que probablemente Kari y Davis preferirían pasar el tiempo juntos… y que yo podía quedarme, si así lo decidía.

Obviamente decidí quedarme con Willis, a pesar de que nunca hemos tenido el tiempo de conocernos, estoy seguro de que seremos excelentes amigos. BFF: Best Friends Forever.

En el momento en que ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente, un día después, comprendí con toda claridad que estaba mejor sólo que mal acompañado.

Así que decidí salir del país. Y Canadá estando tan cerca, pensé que sería buena idea visitar Toronto, Montreal y las Cataratas del Niágara.

Posteriormente me di cuenta de que sería imposible ir a todos esos lugares en un tiempo tan corto y optando por la opción más natural, tomé el primer tren hacia las Cataratas del Niágara.

Y de nuevo volvemos con la discriminación "solterial". Al llegar al andén me preguntaron si viajaba solo o acompañado, cuando les dije: "Solo" me marginaron… eh, dirigieron al último vagón del tren.

Lleno de prepúberes vocales en demasía y mórbidamente agravantes. ¿Por qué es ilegal golpear a los niños en este maldito país? Muchas cosas se arreglarían más fácilmente si se pudiera propinar un par de nalgadas a los infantes, se los aseguro.

La senilidad representaba el 45% del vagón, en nivel A, B y C. Dependiendo cuantos dientes restantes había en las bocas de las momias… perdón, ancianos.

Opté por dormirme el resto del recorrido, no hay **nada** de glamour en viajar por tren.

Cuando llegué mi destino, no pude dejar de sentirme decepcionado. La calle principal para turistas era como Las Vegas, plástica, falsa y gringa. Había demasiadas cosas **muy** innecesarias.

Sin embargo, ya a bordo del "Lady of the Mist", o el dichoso barquito que te da la vuela por las cataratas, sencillamente no podía hablar del asombro. Un sentimiento unánimemente compartido por todos.

La espuma radioactiva mata un poco la emoción del contacto con la naturaleza, pero la majestuosidad de la caída del agua era conmovedora, y en perspectiva mis problemas resultaban ya menos importantes.

Compré recuerdos para todos. Tazas, llaveros, peluches raros, etc. Fue divertido darme cuenta que en Canadá tiene cuatro símbolos patrios: La hoja de arce, el alce, el castor y Celine Dion. Y de pronto mi identidad nacional se vio engrandecida.

Regresé ese mismo día a Manhattan, y pude ver las cosas con otros ojos. Está ciudad tiene un encanto indiscutible. La vez pasada mi visita se vio frustrada por el gemelo malvado de Terriermon y aún tengo dos días antes de tener que regresar a casa.

Sin embargo, ya que la vez pasada pude ver la mayoría de los museos y atracciones turísticas como el Empire State y otras tantas. Me dediqué a vagar por Manhattan y después de un día recorriendo todo a pie decidí que está es mi ciudad favorita.

Cuando Willis me abrió la puerta de su departamento, me sonrió y me invito a quedarme de nuevo. Se lo agradecí sinceramente ésta vez. Y cuando nos sentamos a cenar le conté todo lo que me había estado molestando.

Lo veo una vez cada equinoccio cósmico, así que, ¿por qué no sincerarme con él? El me escuchó asintiendo un par de veces.

Cuando terminé se puso de pie, camino hasta donde yo estaba sentado, me miró a los ojos y me dijo que era un imbécil.

Después de uno de los sermones más largos y vergonzosos de mi vida, además de darme cuenta de que había hecho un nuevo amigo, me di cuenta de que tenía toda la razón.

La negación no es sólo un río en Egipto. En inglés eso tiene sentido, el punto es que toda mi molestia con el amor y ser el mal tercio una mala pantalla. La verdad es que el único molesto por no tener pareja era yo.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Cuando tienes a los medios de comunicación restregándote en la cara que es preferible tener herpes genital a estar solo.

Pero eso no es lo que me molesta. Mi hermano Matt y Sora llevan ya dos años juntos, y es increíble lo mucho que se quieren. Realmente forman una pareja hermosa, sin ser demasiado cursis o falsos.

Kari acepto a salir con Davis hace un año ya que él no la dejaba en paz. En algún momento ella se enamoró de él y el resto ya lo saben.

Mimi sigue saliendo con Michael, la verdad es que se esos dos son perfectos juntos. Ambos son increíblemente banales e ingenuos como son nobles y cariñosos. Una pareja extraña pero sumamente honesta y sincera.

Luego están Ken y Yolei, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado a esos dos terminando juntos? Ella ha estado tras Ken desde siempre, y salvo algún problema aquí y allá, se llevan muy bien.

Joe sale con Chizuru, la hermana mayor de Yolei, desde hace unos meses. Cody también tiene novia, no la conozco todavía, pero sé que salen desde hace tres meses.

Izzy conoció a una chica por Internet, me resultó divertido la primera vez que nos lo dijo, me pareció lógico y triste al mismo tiempo. Hace medio año que se vieron por primera vez. Ahora no se separan.

Me despedí de Willis con un abrazo, dándole las gracias por la plática. Cuando llegué al aeropuerto vi a Kari y Davis sentados juntos. Parecía que se la estaban pasando muy bien, realmente sólo hablaban pero se notaba que realmente disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

Me acerqué a saludar, Kari se paró, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, diciéndome que me lamentaba haberme abandonado. Davis se levantó, también me abrazó y el muy idiota también me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Después de golpearlo en el brazo, me dijo que lamentaba muchísimo el haber secuestrado a Kari, y se disculpó sinceramente. Kari se rió al ver mi reacción, muy seguramente estaba sonrojadísimo, a veces odio ser rubio.

Kari tomó a Davis por la barbilla y lo beso en los labios. No pude evitar hacer una mueca, pero al final sonreí. Realmente ya no me importa hacerla de mal tercio, son mis amigos y creo que aún disfruto de su compañía.

* * *

Gracias, si pueden dejar un review se los agradeceria.


End file.
